


Desperation with a Desperado

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Choose him or me, Clothed Sex, F/M, Hiking your dress up, Kissing, Strangers to Lovers, Western, Wild West theme, You're my whore, cowboy, fucking a cowboy, fucking against a wall, light Mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: A Stranger in the Wild West and a young woman meet under the stars with similar motives.
Kudos: 5





	Desperation with a Desperado

[M4F] Desperation with a Desperado[ Wild West Theme] [Western] [Strangers to Lovers] [fucking against a wall] [fucking a cowboy] [clothed sex][Choose him or me] [light Mdom][You're my whore] [kissing] [hiking your dress up]

A Stranger in the Wild West and a young woman meet under the stars with similar motives.

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

\--

**[suggested SFX]**

_(audio cues)_

\--

**[Listener is trying to escape the compound of a smuggler when the Speaker catches her, he is trying to sneak in to double-cross the head of the smuggling gang]**

**[ambience: wind whistling, maybe the sound of men laughing faintly]**

**[door closing, sneaky footsteps]**

**[sound of a gun cocking]**

Hands up

**[louder footsteps]**

Come out of the shadows, slowly now. Don’t put your hands down. 

_(small chuckle)_ Just you. Thought you were one of Shepard’s guards. Gave me a good scare.

Fancied a midnight stroll, darlin’? 

What’s in the bag?

“Nothing” Uh huh. Show me then.

 _(Chuckle)_ I know we aren’t *that* well acquainted, but do I strike you as a jokester?

 _(Nat 20 on Intimidation)_ Show me what’s in the bag. 

**[cloth rustling]**

Uh huh. Some clothes, money, a canteen, is that a loaf of bread? 

Well, well, well, darlin’, I reckon you and I had much the same thought tonight. That we would conduct our business while Shepard and his gang are celebrating their victory without anyone being the wiser. 

What was your plan then? Steal a horse? Ride for the capital? Then what? 

You’d never make it that far anyway. I doubt Shepard would let his favorite girl get too far. That is if the Native’s didn’t catch you first.

Pretty girl out there alone in the Frontier. Lord knows what could happen.

Of course I know about you and Shepard. I was told in no uncertain terms to stay away from you because of it. 

I’ve never been good at taking orders, though.

_(pause)_

Tell you what, maybe we can help each other. 

I’m gonna put this gun away. And then you’re gonna sneak me into the house. 

After that you’re gonna go back to bed, and meet me at the well on the other side of town at dawn. And we’ll get out of here. 

No we can’t go tonight. Soon as Shepard learns you’re missing, there’ll be hell to pay. Better wait until morning when they’re too hungover from their party.

If you wanna get out of here, you do exactly as I say from here on out. Comprende? 

_(pause)_

Alright, I’m gonna lower my gun

3

2

1

Nice and slow. See? 

I’ll follow behind you. 

**[footsteps as they make their way into the main building]**

**[door opening and closing]**

_(whispering)_ Alright, they’re in that room I see.

Which way’s the storeroom? 

Never you mind why. I told you to listen-- _(cutoff)_ Shhh, hear that? Someone’s coming. 

**[door opening and closing, maybe footsteps of a guard or something]**

That was close.

Lucky for us this closet was here.

Better wait a moment to make sure they’re gone. 

Bit of a tight fit, wouldn’t you say? 

You should get used to it, we’ll likely be sleeping back to back out on the Frontier. 

_(Chuckle)_ Trust me, darlin’, you’ll be thankful for even that little bit of heat out there.

_(pause)_

Sure is a nice night what with the moon and stars out. 

Glad I was able to see that it was you and not one of his boys. 

I should’ve known it was you right away.

 _(slight pause and then a little awkward in delivery)_ Y-you know, because you look so-- so much prettier than any of those rancheros.

Smell better too, by far. Like a cool spring of water in a desert.

Where did Shepard pick up a pretty thing like you anyway? 

I’m sure it wouldn’t be ideal, being his wife. But you’d be taken care of, at least. That’s better than a lot of gals ‘round these parts. 

_(incredulous)_ “You don’t love him?” 

Oh darlin’, you don’t want to love the person you marry. Trust me.

That’ll only get you into a world of trouble. 

_(pause)_

What’re you giving me that look for? 

I see you, glancing down at my mouth. 

I’ve seen that look from you before. Nearly anytime we bump into each other. 

And here we are, pressed up against each other in the dark. 

If you want something, darlin’, just ask.

_(kissing deeply)_

You taste so sweet.

_(kissing deeply)_

Now darlin, you and I both know that ain't my gun your feeling.

Sounds like they’re gone, c’mon. 

**[Leave closet, footsteps]**

This is where I leave you. Now go on, get to bed. 

**[footsteps]**

Oh shit, is that them? Quick, duck into the storeroom. 

**[door opens and closes]**

I can’t have another close call like that. Shit. 

Better get my business done quick.

**[Maybe like rustling or something for messing with shit in there, idk whatever you want]**

Never you mind what I’m doing. Trust me, it’s better you don’t know.

 _(find something)_ Aha, there we go. 

Now I’ll just be on my way and you should--

_(deep kiss for a bit and throughout this section)_

You--

You’re playing with fire, darlin’.

And you don’t even know it. 

_(Chuckles)_ Fairs, fair, you get to touch all over me, I get to do the same to you.

God, you feel so good. 

Does Shepard touch you like this? 

He don’t know what he’s doing then. 

And you seem to be looking for someone that does. 

Here let me, push you up against the wall here. 

Put your leg up over mine. 

You feel that, darlin’? 

That’s all you, right there. Like I said, playing with fire. 

_(Kissing deeply_ )

And let’s feel you down here. So eager and wet. 

You like the thought of being ruined by a near stranger, being fucked by some cowboy that appeared out of the dust? 

Fuck, darlin’, you’re practically dripping at the thought.

Is this what you want, huh? Is this what’s missing with Shepard? This _(punctuate with a groan or growl)_ is what love does to a man and woman. 

I’m gonna show you what you think you’re missing. 

And then I’ll let you decide which you’d rather have. 

_(kissing deeply)_

You taste so good, along your lips and neck and ear. 

Fuck, you bit me goddamit. 

Well two can play at that game.

Do you like that?  
  
Hike your fucking dress up.

Hold onto my neck, and I’ll pull up your other leg. 

You feel my cock, darlin’? Right up against that wet pussy of yours. 

Fuck you feel so good. 

And I’ll just slip it in

_(insert dick here)_

Fuck that’s even better, stretching you so tight sweetheart. 

The way you’re pulsing around me, goddammit. 

_(improvise sex for a bit, include the following lines)_

Keep your eyes open and look at me. 

Fuck you’re so warm and tight. 

You tilt your head back and I’ll kiss and suck your neck.

You’re taking it so good, fuck. 

Keep going, keep going. 

Let me ride you hard and fast, darlin’

Is this what you want? 

Is this what you’ve dreamed of when you’re with him?

This is what you’d give up your cozy little life here for? 

Yeah you like being fucked against the wall like a saloon whore?

Are you close? Do you want to come for me?  
  
Beg for it. Beg to come. 

Oh fuck that’s music to my ears. Fuck.

I’m so close darlin’, hold on just a little longer. 

_(improvise to orgasm)_

Come for me, come for me right now 

Fuck. 

_(Pause for a bit and like catch your breath)_

Can you stand? 

Good. I’m gonna let you down now. 

Fuck darlin’, you really did a number on me. 

Look at me.

_(kiss deeply)_

I gotta skedaddle. But think on what I said, alright. 

I’ll be out by the well at dawn, and if you’re not there before the sun’s up, I’m leaving. 

Goodnight, darlin’ 

Sweet dreams. 


End file.
